toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Carrot
"Woot! Let's ''rock this party!"'' —'Carrot', "Ending Party on Toy Island" Carrot is a member of the Veggie League. He joined it when it was officially established. He is known for his super speed, which has helped him defeat many enemies. History ''Adventures On Toy Island'' Carrot and the Veggie League star in their segment, The Veggie League, in Adventures On Toy Island. They constantly thwart the efforts of various evil villains who threaten the lives of the civilians. They also show up in the crossover episodes alongside Punk, Rudolph, and Bunny Bond. Some notable incidents from the segment include a bank robbery, a team of surfing evildoers, an attempt at freezing the city, fungi taking over the city, the museum exhibits coming to life, and the economy collapsing. Of course, he and the Veggie League thwart them in their every attempt. Carrot has clashed with numerous villains, namely Cha-Ching Chaser, Kahunia, Mr. Winter Squash, Fungite, Mister History, Fruit Bombay, Vege Trap, Mob Bob, and Adrian Durian. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Carrot makes a cameo appearance in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo with the Veggie League. Under the leadership of Charlie, they are told to help the Toy Island Crew reach Madame Tigre's Sky Castle, but in doing so they sacrifice themselves as well. ''Toy Island Party! Carrot is referenced in ''Toy Island Party! in the minigame Crop Collectors, where one of the players attempts to collect as many carrots as possible. ''Curtis Ball'' series Carrot appears in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament as an unlockable player character and a default member of Team Hippo. As a Speed type character, he excels in Land Speed and Dodge, and he is also said to have good special abilities. Unfortunately, he is lacking in Power, Skill, Attack, Defense, and Reach. His special ability is Super Dash, where he runs at the speed of sound while holding the ball and zooms into the opponent's goal, scoring a point. His friend ability is Aggressive Dash, where he runs at the speed of sound into the opponent's goal, Stunning anyone who got hit and giving his friend a good shot on goal. Carrot returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an unlockable character, being unlocked after performing 150 dekes. He is classified as a Speed type player, boasting the highest Land Speed in the game, strong Dodge and Trick, and poor Air Time, Stability, and Screen. For his campaign condition, he aims to become a Curtis Ball star by participating up to the national tournament level. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Carrot is an unlockable character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 850 matches or by clearing Event #44: 4 Veggies 4 the Win! using himself. He is lighter than average but also one of the fastest characters in the game. However, he falls very quickly due to his streamlined body shape. Carrot fights with basic fighting techniques, as well as objects popular with the youth. His regular special is Baseball Swing, where he tosses a baseball up and hits it with the bat. His side special is Skateboard Dash, where he rides a skateboard across the stage in one direction. His up special is Trampoline Fun where he jumps off a trampoline. His down special is Drill Spin where he spins downward like a drill and can drill through breakable or pass-through platforms. His Final Smash is Round Trip where he carries characters and dashes around the world, burning them to a crisp. Carrot returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable playable character. He is unlocked by winning 60 online matches or by playing 230 VS matches. Some of his moves have been powered up to send opponents flying farther. '''Trampoline Fun' now sends Carrot up higher into the air. Drill Spin now has more horizontal reach. ''Friends' Racing'' Carrot is referenced in Friends' Racing by the kart body Veggie Mobile, which appears to be made from vegetables, as the main body is a carrot. It has higher drift but lower off-road. ''Friends' Baseball'' Carrot appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable player character and by default a member of the Big Tigger Newscasters. Character Carrot is only a teenager, and this comes through in many of his appearances. He is seen many times having fun on his skateboard or playing baseball, and his playfulness sometimes annoys Eggplant when he is busy analysing or working on something in the lab. He enjoys the company of Mushroom better, as although he knows how to be serious, he also knows how to play. However, Carrot is closest with Bell Pepper, with whom he is often seen playing games. Appearance Carrot is an orange carrot. He has large green leaves, and his arms and feet are green as well. He has a yellow nose and thin eyebrows too. Powers and abilities Carrot is known for his super speed. He can run around the world within five minutes. However, he is immune to burning up when running so quickly, so when he brings other items or characters they usually get at least charred. Carrot has used this ability to quickly dash to an opponent and catch them off-guard, before proceeding to beat them silly. Trivia *Carrot's appearance in Oshawott: The Force of Hippo is non-canonical, so he is not dead. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adventures On Toy Island Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Veggie League Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters